


Kids Hate Short Shorts 吓死宝宝短裤

by blakjc



Series: Bucky Wears War Paint [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bucky is not your typical Omega, Emotional Discussion, Fluff, Lazy boys order take-out, M/M, Not your typical ABO, Omega!Bucky, So fluffy it'll rot your teeth, a/b/o dynamics, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakjc/pseuds/blakjc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“其实，小宝宝们讨厌我。”Steve试图缓和气氛，放松情绪主动说道。<br/>Bucky问了个严肃的问题，Steve吃迷糊了，小孩子害怕美国队长的制服。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kids Hate Short Shorts 吓死宝宝短裤

**Author's Note:**

> 请大家欣赏这个混乱的窝心小甜点吧。我觉得应该能解决故事支线的问题。大概吧。除非有人还想知道其他更多情节。

这个外卖其实真的糟透了，可是他俩太累了，连看都懒得看厨房一眼。所以，只能吃糟糕的外卖。Bucky坐在咖啡桌一头，把杂志、文件和书都扒拉到一边，Steve则坐在他对面，周围全是空啤酒罐和画画工具。

他们有餐桌在厨房，不过那整理起来更费事。

他们回来的时候状态是，肩膀错位（Steve），脑震荡（还是Steve），关节扭伤（Bucky），还有手腕拉伤（继续是Steve）。还不算两人从头到脚的各种其他撞伤、淤青和肿包，不过明天下午下雨的时候他们就会恢复。可他们仍然是人类，仍然会疲惫。

Bucky从他的蟹肉炒饭里抬起头，看Steve盯着面前的咕咾鸡块里的一道深沟。他看着饭盒就像那是人类所能创造的最复杂拼图。说实话，这真挺可笑；要睡着的Steve总是会有点脑子不转弯。Steve很少困成这样。

“你想过要孩子吗？”他不知道这句话怎么说出来的，但是就是说了，然后这句话就像是警笛一般，在两人之间大响起来。

Steve慢慢把那双迷糊的眼睛抬起来看了Bucky一会儿，随即眯起眼，然后又睁大。他看起来慌张不安，Bucky抓着他猛摇。

“你……”

“不不不不。 _不是_ 。”Bucky最后那个不说得很肯定。“不是，我没有。我就是……觉得我应该问问。”

“为什么？”

“因为我没问过。从来没有。”他耸耸一边肩膀（肩膀抗议似的嘎吱直响），然后又继续在饭里找人造蟹肉。“就是觉得我应该问你。你现在有发情期了，我也有热潮了。也许血清给治好了。”

“我们都经历过（发情期）了。”Steve提醒他，声音温柔，让Bucky想弄断个桌子腿去插他。“你没怀……”

“如果是，我早就宰了你了。”Bucky嘴里含着一大口饭，咕噜咕噜地答道。

“…… _你_ 想要孩子吗？”

“不再想了。”他抬起眼，见Steve在审视他。这个小惊吓让他彻底清醒过来。Bucky讨厌那个眼神，让他觉得被分析透了。“我不想。”

“那你干嘛问？”

“因为你从来什么都不说，没有肯定回答也没有否定回答。”他把筷子插进米饭里，坐直一点。“以前没有，现在没有。从来都没有。”

“咱俩都明白我当时活不到当爸爸的那一天。”

“不代表你不想。”

他们互相盯着对方瞧了一会儿，Bucky知道Steve在慢慢崩溃，因为他总是会崩溃。有时候Bucky希望他自己也能这样。可是他目前还不允许自己那么做。毕竟恢复花了很长时间。最后，他猜对了；Steve把他的筷子伸回小白饭盒里乱扒拉。

“我从来没对任何事后悔过。”过了一会儿，Steve开口。“我喜欢跟你组成家庭的想法。可是当得知不能有孩子的时候也没有生气沮丧。我知道这样对我们俩都更好。如果我们真的有孩子，万一哪个冬天我没撑过去，我不想让你独自一人抚养他们，更别说我不想把自己的各种毛病遗传给下一代。Bucky，有你就够了。特别是现在。在这个世界我不想养孩子。我们很忙，我们有敌人。知道你在某处为我战斗已经很难接受了。再来一个小孩，这会压垮我已经很脆弱的神经。”他抬头又看向Bucky。“有你已经足够了。你一直都让我觉得满足。”

他俩又陷入沉默，互相看着对方。Bucky什么都没说，Steve只是对着他笑。但是眼睛里没有笑意。

“看起来这不是你想要的答案。”

“你会是个好父亲的，Steve。”Bucky紧接着Steve的话回道。

“其实小宝宝们讨厌我。”Steve主动说道，试图缓和气氛，放松情绪。这还真管用了，虽然很怪，不过让Bucky惊得笑出了声。“真的！以前在巡演的时候我有跟他们照相，每次他们被递到我怀里时都叫得像要杀人一样。”Bucky已经笑得喘不上气了。“估计是那条短裤。他们把我也 _吓到了_ 。”

“哦我的上帝，打住。”他坐到了地板上所以没看见，没看见Steve的笑容有多温暖，眼睛里终于有了笑意。他也没看到Steve从他那偷走了炒饭。


End file.
